Some Things Cannot Be Unseen
by DarkWingsDarkWords48
Summary: In Which Snow learns a very valuable lesson to always knock before entering, as you never know what you might find inside. Regina/Ruby/Emma; RedQueen, RedSwanQueen; AU fic; Oneshot for RedQueen Week Day 5: BrOTP/OT3


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any related characters. They all belong to Disney/ABC and their affiliated partners. I write this only for my enjoyment (and hopefully yours).**_

_**A/N:**__ Alright, here's my third entry (oneshot) - a short one, didn't have time for much else – for Red Queen Week, for Day 5: BrOTP/OT3 day. Pretty much a day for shippers of other sorts to join in the fun, with either Regina and Ruby both being best buds while in relationships with other people, or including your favorite ship Regina or Ruby ship into a threesome. This is the latter, with Emma/Regina/Ruby using the prompt: _"Someone walks in on Ruby/Regina/your choice sleeping in bed_". Oh, and Neal lived through Zelena's storyline for some reason that my muse has decided not to inform me about, so I'm just rolling with that one. Pretty much this is some time after the whole Frozen arc with a few changes. And yeah, there's a bit mentioned of sex, but nothing smutty._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>-==(_)==-<p>

_**Some Things Cannot Be Unseen**_

-==(_)==-

* * *

><p>Snow White walks down Main Street, greeting everyone who is out and about on their morning activities. She sees Granny and several of her servers preparing the diner for the day, and Archie is out on his normal walk with Pongo and she waves to him from across the street.<p>

Snow glances down at her phone, but there are no new texts or missed calls. She has tried calling and texting Emma several times already to invite her over to breakfast, but has not received even a reply in the negative. Her daughter is in a new apartment, closer to the Sherriff's station, having moved out a few months after her little brother Leopold's birth a bit over a year-and-a-half ago. Emma now shares an apartment with Red, who had been looking for a place of her own, out from under Granny's roof.

Snow has worried about Emma moving out, spending many long hours of argument and talking until she realized she would have to let her go and be more independents. The time-consuming responsibilities of being a mother and the mayor are taking much of her attention anyway.

Snow turns onto a side street, and remembers that Emma mentioned a girls night out with Red and several other women in town that she has become friends with. Snow sighs, realizing her daughter is likely sleeping through a hangover, and wishes she would not drink as much or as often as she does.

'_I do wish she would set a better example for Henry,'_ she thinks, pondering a talk with her sometime this week about that, as it seems like several times a week she spends her nights out drinking. Fortunately for now Henry is staying with Neal this weekend so whatever antics his mother has gotten up to, he will likely not see them.

Thinking of Neal, Snow frowns. When Neal was found alive with his father, she expected Emma to return to trying to mend her relationship with him – or even begin something with Hook, who has also shown interest in her. Nothing of the sort has happened, and Emma seems content remaining single. Snow fears that her daughter's past may be worse than she suspects, and that perhaps it has damaged her enough to have lost any faith in love.

Snow crosses the street to a set of several two-story brick buildings. Two are visibly older, having existed during the first curse, but the others were built to accommodate the increase population of the town with Snow's own curse. She enters one of the newest buildings, and walks up the stairs to the second floor, and over to the door of Emma's room. She knocks lightly, but doesn't expect a reply, so her other hand is already fishing in her pocket for her keychain. She finds the spare key Emma has given her, and opens the door.

The apartment is messy, but that is normal for her daughter and for Red. Snow glances toward the closed doors of the bedrooms, but decides instead to make some hot cocoa to greet her daughter with. She finds a clean saucepan, and pours milk, cocoa powder, and sugar into it and turns up the burner on the stove as she sets the saucepan on top of it.

As the pan heats, she tidies up the kitchen, pausing to stir the hot cocoa occasionally. When it is finally ready, she pours it into two coffee mugs, and roots around Emma's fridge for the can of whipped cream, which she uses to top them off. With a light dusting of cinnamon, she grabs the mugs by their handles, and walks over to her daughter's bedroom door.

When she enters, she stops in her tracks, for a moment wondering if she has somehow entered the wrong bedroom when she sees Red sleeping in the center of the bed, her hair mussed, and clearly naked under the sheets, which barely cover the lower half of her breasts. Snow's eyes widen, and shock jolts through her when she realizes this _is_ the right room. Her daughter is lying next to Red, her blond hair just as messy, with her head nestled into Red's side and a hand on Red's stomach.

Scratches, hickeys, and even a bite mark are visible on their shoulders, necks and faces, destroying any idea that this might just be some innocent 'sleepover' in the same room. For a moment, thoughts of a drunken hookup flit through Snow's mind, but she realizes that they look far too comfortable and intimate – as if they have done this every night.

'_That's why she hasn't started anything with Neal or Hook_,' Snow realizes suddenly, inexplicably rooted to the floor and still holding the mugs of cocoa.

Of all the possible reasons, Emma sleeping with Red – Snow's longtime friend and technically Emma's own godmother – is never one that came near to crossing Snow's mind. She'd no idea her daughter was a lesbian – or perhaps bisexual. She knows Red has flirted with the idea in the past, and is aware that for some time the werewolf even had a crush on _her_, but it is strange to think of Emma as the same.

Part of her – a particular protective mom part that she has never even realized she had – wants to wake them up and tell Red to stay the hell away from her daughter. But they look so happy, and that's all she really wants for both of them. And the fact that this allays her fears that Emma's past has destroyed her belief in love, is just a bonus.

When Emma suddenly shifts in bed, Snow holds her breath, and wonders how she will manage to tiptoe out of the room without their realizing she is here. If she manages it, she can go out and pretend to have just made the cocoa, and simply call out for them.

She takes a slow step back and freezes again when the floor creaks quietly. On the bed, Emma has flung her arm across Red's midsection.

"C'mon, time t'wake up," she hears her daughter's sleep-roughened voice say into the blanket. "Your turn t'make breakfast since you hogged the strap-on last night and didn't let us have a turn."

Snow's mind nearly explodes at the word 'strap-on', but it's the word 'us' that makes her realize that her daughter hasn't simply put her arm over Red, but that her hand is resting on a large lump in the bed sheets on the other side of Red.

'_Someone else_,' Snow realizes, feeling her head swim at that revelation. '_Oh my god, my daughter had a threesome.'_

She sees the human-sized lump shift, and hears a strangely familiar voice – on that she cannot quite place – emerge from under the sheets.

"Oh please, you know you both enjoyed it when I was screwing you senseless with it for half the night."

"Doesn't mean you're not makin' breakfast," Emma says, lifting her head slightly but still not enough to see Snow in the doorway.

Snow finds she cannot move, even if she wants to. It is like watching a slow-motion train crash. The sheets shift again and she wonders if she has hit her head, or if she is having a nightmare. The sleepy regal face of Regina Mills emerges from beneath the sheets, her former stepmother's raven tresses an unsightly mess of rat's nests, and then the sheets slid down further revealing that she, too, is as naked as the day she was born.

Snow dimly hears a crash as the mugs of cocoa slip from her hands and shatter on the floor.

_'Emma…. and Red… and …. and Regina?'_ Her mind tries - and fails – to reconcile what she is seeing with anything resembling what she thought was reality.

She sees the startled faces of the trio, all looking at her, for only a moment before everything goes black and she crumples to the floor.

* * *

><p>-==(_)==-<p>

* * *

><p>Emma wakes slowly, feeling warm and content as she takes in a deep breath against Ruby's side. The scent of her girlfriend is enough to drive her wild, but at the moment she feels far too sated to act on anything.<p>

Her body aches deliciously from their long night together. Emma is sure her body is covered in delightful marks. Nail marks on her back and a bite mark – one she thinks may have drawn a little blood – on her shoulder from Ruby; marks and hickeys across her skin courtesy of Regina's fondness for suckling on her skin in the more sensitive areas of her body.

She sighs contentedly, only to be disturbed a moment later by her stomach's rumbling. Emma isn't sure what time it is, but light is already streaming into the window. She shifts her hand from Ruby's stomach, and across to what feels like Regina's sheet-covered back, which she gives a soft shake.

"C'mon, time t'wake up," she says, her voice still hoarse from the night before. "Your turn t'make breakfast since you hogged the strap-on last night and didn't let us have a turn."

She feels the rumble of Ruby's low chuckle against her cheek, and the shifting of her other lover's body under her palm.

"Oh please, you know you both enjoyed it when I was screwing you senseless with it half the night," Regina says huskily from where she has cocooned herself into her sheets.

A flare of arousal shoots through Emma as she recalls their long night, and finds that she indeed does not care about not having a turn with their recently-acquired toy.

Emma lifts her head slightly, seeing Ruby's eyes still closed but a smile on her lips beneath her smeared red lipstick, and Regina's form beneath the blankets.

"Doesn't mean you're not makin' breakfast," Emma shoots back.

She can feel a soft, quiet laugh shake through Regina, and then the beautiful former Queen pulls herself out from under the sheets. Their normal, quiet morning routine is shattered with the sharp sound of glass breaking.

Emma's head snaps up in unison with the other women as they look to the source of the noise. At the sight of Snow standing in the doorway with a look of complete horror on her face, Emma feels horror of her own at her mother walking in on them. And then Snow crumples to the floor in a dead faint.

A hysterical giggle bursts out of Emma's chest at the sight and at the situation, and that seems to set off both of her girlfriends, and soon they're all laughing wildly.

Ruby stretches out a shaking finger toward the fallen form of Snow, and tries to hold back her laughter. "Shit. C-congratulations, Gina, I think you finally killed Snow White!"

-==(_)==-

It is an hour later, and David has come by to pick up his wife. The look he gives Emma tells her they'll be having a long conversation about things later, but his priorities are with Snow. She woke from her faint shortly after they got out of bed and moved her to the couch, but since then she has sat on said couch with a shell-shocked look on her face, muttering things like "_This cannot be_.", "_It's all a bad dream, yes, a nightmare_.", and "_Please wake up, please wake up_." over and over to herself.

Emma glances over a steaming mug of cocoa from where she sits on a barstool as her father gently nudges his wife out the door and closes it behind him.

'_At least this saves some of the trouble,' _ Emma thinks to herself. They've been trying to plan on how to announce their relationship to their families, and while not the most ideal way of breaking it to her parents, this certainly makes it much easier, as now only Granny remains. Henry already knows, being the first person to be told, and he seems quite happy for them. Emma knows a large part of that is the family aspect of things, with both of his mothers now together, along with the woman he has come to see as an aunt.

Emma's eyes sweep back into the kitchen where her loves are making breakfast. Regina removes several slices of bacon from a pan and sets them onto a paper-towel covered plate to soak up the grease, and places more bacon into the hot pan. As it begins to sizzle, Ruby abandons the scrambled eggs she is making for a moment, and reaches around Regina to try to tear off a piece of one of the cooked bacon strips. Regina retaliates by slapping at Ruby's hand with the metal tongs she is holding.

Undeterred, Ruby tries again when Regina starts to flip the half-cooked bacon in the pan. Regina whirls, and grabs her hand firmly, bringing it up to her mouth. She bites into the fleshy heel of Ruby's hand, eliciting a yelp from the other girl.

Emma watches them fondly, and is happy to realize that she does not feel even a twinge of jealousy at the sight. That has been her largest struggle in the relationship, and one that she has worked on the hardest.

Ruby and Regina's relationship has been a thing since shortly after Robin left Regina for his newly-returned wife. Emma is still amazed at how they came to her six months ago – a year into their own relationship – asking her if she'd like to try a relationship together with them. At first, she remembers, she had thought they were either drunk or trying to play a really screwed-up prank on her. The latter idea had made her angry, as she'd long had feelings for both women, and it had nearly blown things out of the water before they began.

Ruby's persistence and assurance they truly were offering the relationship and wanted her in their lives in that way is what finally convinced her, and in short order she found herself part of this odd little triad. Emma knows things were rocky at the start, especially with her feeling wild jealousy whenever she saw the two women kissing and not including her. Even though she knew in her head that it was crazy, that _they_ were the ones bringing her in and that she had no right to be jealous, she had been unable to help it.

It is only thanks to a series of long talks and discussions of what each are comfortable with and how they wanted things to develop, that it has turned into the relationship it is today. One with little to no jealousy threatening to destroy it. Now, Emma can hardly believe that she's ever lived _without_ these two.

She is broken out of her reverie as Ruby's warm hand slides into one of Emma's own, and Regina's cooler slim fingers grasp the other. She looks up with a start, realizing a plate has been set in front of her, covered in whole-wheat toast, baked hash browns, and the bacon and eggs they had just been cooking.

Regina and Ruby are across the island from her, and the hands that are not grasping hers are holding one another's. "You kinda zoned out there, Em," she hears Ruby say.

Regina squeezes her hand, and meets Emma's eyes. "Are you alright dear? You looked as if you were thinking hard about something. Are… are you having second thoughts, after your mother…"

Regina's voice trails off, and she sounds so vulnerable that Emma's heart aches deeply in her chest. She knows this has been as challenging for Regina as it has been for her, neither of them thinking they deserved so much love from others, having experienced abandonment and loss every time they've tried to find it in the past. This has been one of the other things their discussions have been about. Their eventual agreement to never hide things or let them fester has been the stabilizing influence for all three of them.

Emma smiles, and brings both women's hands up to her face. She presses small kisses to each of Regina's knuckles, watching her relief pass visibly over her, and then moves her lips to do the same to Ruby's fingers.

"I'm fine, babe," Emma says. "I was just thinking about us, and how incredible you two are. It's still hard to believe, sometimes, that you both love me like you do. But no, I'm definitely not having second thoughts about us. Mom will come around after the shock wears off, I'm sure, and Granny may already now. She gave me this really disturbing wink yesterday so I think she might have as good a nose as you, Rubes," her eyes trailing away from Regina and over to the beautiful brunette.

"I've wondered if she might," Ruby says sheepishly. "We should tell her later today just in case she doesn't know."

"Yes, I imagine once Snow comes out of her catatonia, she will not be able to keep it to herself. And I swear, Emma, your father is nearly as big of a gossip as she is," Regina says, rolling her eyes fondly at her.

Emma chuckles, and presses a final firm kiss against each of their hands. "Alright, it's a plan. And who cares what the rest of the town thinks. If anyone has a problem, I'll just arrest them for being assholes or something."

Ruby bursts out laughing. "Oh, yes, the crime of Assholery. Is that a misdemeanor or a felony these days, Regina?"

The raven-haired woman smirked that all-too-sexy smirk of hers. "I'm sure I could get it put into the statutes. Heaven knows, Snow and the town council rarely read everything in the laws they are voting on."

Emma's smile is wide as she digs into her breakfast. The morning has been quite unlike what she had expected, but good has come of it. Their worries over her parents and what to tell them have diminished. And perhaps now, Snow has learned her lesson the hard way to knock – _always_ knock – before entering.

* * *

><p>-==(_)==-<p>

-==(_)==-

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**__: Hope you liked this one. SwanQueen and Red Queen are my favorite ships, and it was fun to bring them together here. I do have some ideas for a chaptered Emma/Regina/Ruby fic, right now I'm storyboarding that and focusing on RedQueen week, and my actual ongoing chapter fic not in this fandom. (Oh yeah, and Snow thinks Emma has a drinking problem because she's been overusing that excuse for not coming over for dinner or hanging out with her parents because she's actually with Regina and Ruby instead :D )_

_Anyway, probably will have another RQWeek fic out tomorrow (The day's theme will be 'Smut', so you'll have that to look forward to ;) ) _

_Thanks for the great reviews and PM's and other feedback you guys have given on my other Red Queen stories, and please let me know how you felt about this story._


End file.
